Eddy's Decision
Eddy's Decision is the 3rd episode of Ed,Edd n Eddy The Newest Ed-ventures Plot As the last week of school came, everybody was excited that school was ending, but Double-Dee was more excited that he and friends was going to 7th Grade. later at school while Eddy was in his locker, a Teacher Mr. Thompson told Eddy that he have to finish all his assignments by the end of school year or he'll have to repeat the 6th Grade. By the time everybody got home Eddy just can't get started each project between 5 Geography maps, a diagram of the solar system, 10 Math projects, 5 History reports, 5 music peformances, 10 English assignments, 5 pieces of furniture from wood, disect 5 animals, 5 Cremistry projects, 10 Art portaits, competing in 3 Dodgeball games and has take to 30 pictures. Eddy turned to the smartest guy he knows, which of coruse is Double-Dee, but even Double-Dee can't help him finish all his work, so Double-Dee got Noah & Constantinos to help them out. Things are looking bad for Eddy as he only gotten 3 Geography maps and 1 dodgeball game done with 4 days left of school, Eddy decided he should just give up and repeat the 6th Grade. When Double-Dee heard what happened he tried to get Eddy to change his mind but he failed, after seeing Eddy depressed and down, he had a plan to help Eddy pass. The next morning as soon as Eddy woke up, everyone yelled SURPRISE, it turns out that Double-Dee got eveyone who would help Eddy. As soon as Eddy realised this he was so excited he jumped out of bed, then Double-Dee explaned how everyone was going to help, as soon as Eddy got dressed everyone rushed in a subject. Everyone stood awake for the past 2 days with coffee and sugar, the last day of school came, so far everyone had gotten 5 Geoghaphy maps, the solar system, 10 Math projects, 5 History reports, 10 English assignments 5 wood furitures, 5 disected animals, 10 Art portaits and taken 25 Photos. When the bus came everyone was disappointed that they didn't finish but Eddy actaully was a step ahead of the them, when they got to School he gave the finish assignments to some of his teachers Eddy ran to other 3 teachers to finish his work, the whole day Eddy was mixing chemicals, taking photos as a photographer, playing music as a precussinst, and playing dodgeball like a jock. When Eddy finished his last music peformance, the bell rang as soon he was done he jumped off the stage and asked the teachers if he passed, all the teachers said "you PASSED", as soon as Eddy heard that he ran out the school and screamed to the sky "YES". Everyone who helped him went to him and cheered and threw him in the sky Character Appearances Main Appearances Ed Edd Eddy Constantinos Noah Johnny Jonny Nazz Jimmy Rolf Cameo Appearances Sarah Kevin The Kanker Sisters Transcript Coming Soon